


I'm so busy, got nothing to do

by falloutboiruto



Category: Boruto: Naruto Next Generations
Genre: Autism, Autism Acceptance Month 2019, Autism Spectrum, Autistic!Mitsuki, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Hijinks & Shenanigans, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Wholesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-01
Updated: 2019-04-01
Packaged: 2019-12-30 12:49:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18315587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/falloutboiruto/pseuds/falloutboiruto
Summary: What were Sarada and Mitsuki even doing while Boruto was busy watching his Dad fight a certain up-to-no-good evil lady?Manga spoilers up to chapter 33!





	I'm so busy, got nothing to do

**Author's Note:**

> MORE silly boruto fanfic!!! it's supposed to be set after the events of the manga chapter 33, right after Naruto's fight with Delta :)
> 
> beta read by: @reaperduckling  
> title from a... song from spongebob..... (the best day ever)

“It’s a shame Boruto isn’t here to enjoy Boruto not being here. Hehe, _zing_!” Sarada said, lifting her teacup and taking a long victory sip to celebrate a well-executed diss.

Team 7 had taken a momentarily time out for about a week after the new-to-Konoha(and honestly from what Sarada could tell: new-to-normal-human-interaction)Kawaki had moved in with Boruto’s family. Konohamaru-sensei had said that Boruto “needed to adjust” to his “new living situation”, and Sarada had _no_ complaints. Mitsuki _had_ , though.

“I really miss him though,” Mitsuki said while seeming to have a staring contest with his still completely full to the brim-teacup that he hadn’t even touched. And to think that Sarada had _paid_ for his expensive tea at this fancy hipster café!

“We’ll see him soon enough, we’ll be back to regularly scheduled missions together tomorrow even! But it’s nice with some time off, honestly.”

“What do you mean? Hanging out with Boruto is the best part of my day.”

“Well… Think of it like this: He’s kind of _a lot_. He has _a big personality_ if you will. I need some space from him sometimes to be able to enjoy the time we _do_ spend together.” Sarada explained.

“Oh, do you mean that thing called a “boundary”? I’ve heard about those but I’ll have to admit I don’t quite understand the concept fully,” Mitsuki said with a completely straight face. Sarada was unsure if he was being sarcastic or earnest, but the safest bet was that he really was being 100% serious.

“You know..,” Sarada began, but then remembered that this was her day _off_ babysitting. “Maybe ask Konohamaru-sensei about _that_ later.”

Mitsuki nodded in response without interrupting his dead silent standoff with his teacup for _a second_. Sarada took that as her queue to change the subject.

“So, what do you want to do today except for apparently _not_ drinking tea?” she asked.

"I don't know. Usually, Boruto decides what we should do for the day.”

“Well, _maybe_ it would be great if we, but I mostly mean _you_ , were more independent and could have fun without Boruto. You know?”

“Now you even _sound_ _like_ him,” Mitsuki sighed as deeply as he could get, _probably_. At least that’s what Sarada thought until he a second later sighed again, this time even deeper and _even_ _more_ depressingly.

In dire times like these, Sarada thought of her best friend Cho Cho. What would Cho Cho do in this situation?

 _“There’s nothing like a little bit of retail therapy to get your spirits up!”_ Cho Cho-from-Sarada’s memory( _/imagination_ ) said while flipping her long hair around dramatically and getting part of it stuck in her lipgloss. Well, maybe her memory version of Cho Cho had a point?

“Hey, Mitsuki! If you really need someone that badly to decide for you what we’re going to do today, I can be the decidée! And we’re _going shopping_!” Sarada commanded.

“Did you draw some inspiration from Cho Cho to come up with that idea?” Mitsuki asked.

“ _No_! I mean, yes, how did you know?”

“Mostly the fact that you copied her body language by doing a hair flip when you said it. By the way, isn’t it _interesting_ that she wears so much shiny lip gloop even though she complains about getting her hair stuck in it constantly?”

Sarada did some _creative interpretation_ of Mitsuki’s reaction and took it as a yes to her suggestion of going shopping. Well, this could either be a _complete_ trainwreck or _really_ fun. Or maybe both at the same time?

-*-

“Oh, that must be the beautiful store for people who want to be beautiful. I assume that you don’t want to go in there,” Mitsuki said while pointing to the make-up store down the street they were walking on. When he noticed Sarada’s death glare, he seemed to regret his choice of wording and backtracked with:

“I’m not saying that you’re ugly, it’s just that you don’t seem very interested in putting sparkly gleep gloop stuff all over your face,” Mitsuki said.

“Well, I’m _not_! _Should_ I be?” Sarada said defensively.

“Not if you don’t want to. The only people I know that really wear a lot of makeup are Cho Cho and my parent, and I don’t think you need to be like either of them even though they are both pretty cool in different ways.”

That was… good, Sarada guessed. From what thankfully little time she had spent with Mitsuki’s parent, she could tell that she wanted to be as _unlike_ them _as possible_. And also keep herself _and Mitsuki_ as far away from _them_ as possible.

But now she _kind of_ wanted to go to the make-up store. As a _science_ experiment.

“Maybe we can check it out, still?” Sarada asked.

-*-

The inside of the make-up store was very overwhelming with its bright lights and countless mirrors everywhere. Mitsuki seemed to think so too, as he immediately curled up a ball in a corner and covered his face with his ginormous oversized shirt sleeves.

“What’s wrong? Are you O.K?” Sarada asked, concerned.

“Everything is just _a lot_. It’s too bright and sparkly. I’ll be sitting over here if you need me,” he said, voice slightly muffled by all of the cloth covering his face.

“If you’re getting sensory overload _this fast_ we can just do something else? We can go into another store that doesn’t have this kind of lighting situation,” Sarada pleaded, remembering the term Mitsuki had used once when he had explained why he’d get meltdowns like these. Sarada was really thankful to have actual _words_ for it as it made it a lot easier to deal with.

“Maybe I should just go home,” Mitsuki said.

“I guess you can, but wouldn’t it be more fun if we did something that you’d like too?”

Mitsuki carefully unwrapped his face from his shirt sleeves.

“Then, I’d like us to find Boruto and hang out with him too,” he said.

Well, whatever worked was best, right?

-*-

Boruto turned out to be looking for them as well.

“Hey, you guys! You’ll _never guess_ what happened!” he yelled and waved his arms around as he ran towards them.

Sarada looked over at Mitsuki and could tell by his facial expression that they were both expecting a story that had something to do with petting a friendly dog. But the actual story was…

"So, I just saw Dad defeat an _evil_ lady from the _evil_ organization, Kara! She punched me _in the face_! It was _awesome_!” Boruto announced while pointing to the giant bruise on his cheek.

"What? Was there an invasion of Konoha while we were just sipping tea?” Sarada said incredulously.

“Trouble always seems to find you, Boruto,” Mitsuki said. “That bruise actually looks pretty bad, I should start learning medical ninjutsu so I can patch you up after things like this happen."

“I think the evil lady was actually more after Kawaki, honestly. And the bruise is _nothing_!” Boruto smiled broadly and then winced in pain (probably because of his face bruise hurt).

Sarada carefully adjusted her glasses with a smile and then put her hands on her hips. _Classic Boruto._

Also, Mitsuki’s comment about wanting to become a medic sounded great to her. Then Sarada wouldn’t have to constantly feel responsible for everyone in the team’s wellbeing all of the time. It got just _a bit_ tiring sometimes to be Team Mom for two disaster-prone boys 24/7.

“Follow your dreams, Mitsuki!” Sarada said and patted him on the shoulder.

“I’m going to. My biggest priority is to keep Boruto alive and well, after all,” Mitsuki said.

“Hehe, sweet! I _do_ want to live,” Boruto said. “But don’t you _dare_ forget about keeping yourself ‘alive and well’ as well, Mitsuki! I’m keeping _an eye_ on you, dude!”

Mitsuki just started giggling as an answer, something Sarada had only heard him do on _maybe_ two separate occasions, _tops_. The first time she'd ever heard Mitsuki laugh had been the time when they had just reformed Team 7 after retrieving him from the Land of the Earth. The second time had been when Boruto, while eating a burger, had started laughing so hard that a dill pickle had gone up his nose.

Anyways, it felt like a good sign.

**Author's Note:**

> Don't forget to comment and leave kudos ;)


End file.
